


God and Science: Opposed and Intertwined

by OneForMischief



Series: The Misadventures of Darcy Lewis and Agent Not-So-Dead [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneForMischief/pseuds/OneForMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I decided that I wanted to do this challenge (http://curryuku.tumblr.com/post/31830620843/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version), and then realized it would have to be part of this 'verse because clearly my OTP is Joanna/Howard.</p><p>30 days of Howard/Joanna. Mostly porn.</p><p>"Sometimes people ask if religion and science are not opposed to one another. They are: in the sense that the thumb and fingers of my hand are opposed to one another. It is an opposition by means of which anything can be grasped." - Sir William Bragg, 1919</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

She wakes colder than she was when she fell asleep, if that's possible. How far she has gone away from her home for the man tangled up in the sheets next to her. How much farther she would go if he asked.

Still, this expedition will not bring Captain Rogers home, and she hasn't felt anything close to warm in nearly three weeks. They will have to go back soon.

"You awake, Joey?" he mumbles softly into her shoulder, drawing her back from her thoughts.

"I could go back to sleep," she smiles, snuggling closer and letting him steal what's left of her body heat.

"Mmkay," he breathes. 

She kisses his forehead gently and closes her eyes.

"Thanks for coming with me," he murmurs.


	2. Day 2: Kiss (Naked)

"Okay, but if you're frightened, don't pretend I didn't warn you," the blonde warns, pulling her shirt over her head.

Howard and Peggy share a skeptical look, but take a step back anyway.

"Go on, then," Agent Carter insists. "Before I decide that killing you would be easier."

"Oh, honey," the other woman laughs. "If killing me were easy, I'd have done it years ago."

She removes the rest of her clothing and pulls her hair tie out, tossing it to Stark. He catches it instinctively, ignoring Peggy's eyeroll. 

"Here we go," the blonde mutters. A low green glow seems to emanate from her for a moment, and then Howard finds himself out of breath.

"Bloody hell," Carter gasps, staring at the large black panther that is sitting in the space that the strange woman had just been occupying. "Alright, I believe you."

"Peggy, would you mind letting them know that we've recruited a new agent?" Howard asks.

"Right," his partner nods, shooting him a warning glance on her way out of the tent.

The panther watches her leave and then stands, stalking towards him gracefully.

"Job's yours if you want it, Miss..." he begins, trailing off when he realizes that she never did introduce herself properly.

The panther glows the same shade of green and he finds himself chest to chest with the blond woman, who is still naked.

"I haven't got a name," she says, eyes flicking from his to his mouth and back up.

"This is such a bad idea," he mutters, leaning in to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it count if only one of the kissers is naked? I'm voting yes.
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry this took so long. I had chapters of everything in drafts and then for some reason couldn't access any of them.
> 
> Next chapter picks up where this one left off, which won't normally be the case.


End file.
